Dreams Come True
by Tamer of Light
Summary: 01/02/03/04 crossover. Rukato, Takumi, Daikari. When old enemies mark the beginning of the end, the Digidestined must make one final stand. But will saving the world once more come with a price too painful to bear? How much do heroes have to sacrifice?


Yay! The SEQUEL is finally here! Whoohoo!! There are some questions I have to answer before we get on with the sequel so I will answer two a chapter- Important ones first. I will refer to the 01/02 seasons as the Digidestineds, 03 as the Tamers, and 04 as the Frontier kids. Altogether they are known as the Chosen Ones. 

**Question 1**: Why do the Digidestineds/Tamers live in the same "world" and not in different quadrants? How come there is a show and the Digidestineds don't know it? 

The first answer is because I didn't want it to be like the fanfic, "Endgame: The Final Redemption." Also because I wanted the Chosen Ones to all be friends rather than complete strangers. The second answer is because the Digidestineds have lives you know (if you don't want to believe that, believe that they were cut off from knowing about it). The Tamers however grew up watching Digimon on TV. This is all made up so please don't flame me if this isn't true in real life. The Digidestineds grew up not knowing about the show and somehow were blocked about ever knowing that Digimon was made from their adventures and battles that occurred in the real world and it was a franchise. I wanted this setting to kind of be like "Digimon: the College Years." 

**Question 2**: What's the main purpose or why did you decide to write this story/series? 

I wanted to write this story mainly because girls shouldn't always be damsels in distress. I mean have you people ever heard of girl power? In Disney movies, the girls are ALWAYS in trouble and then in "Endgame: The Final Redemption" the girls were once again in trouble. Why can't the girls be the heroes for once? I give partial inspiration credit to the song, "Cinderella" by Play (Cheetah Girls). 

Now on with the story! (I know this chapter is kind of useless but it's suppose to reflect how the girls feel about their relationships and it's kind of like a prelude.) 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon!! I never did and I never will! 

Couples: Rukato, Daikari, Takumi, Taiora, Mimato, Ken/Yolei, LeeJuri 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Dreams Come True

Chapter One 

_Reflection_

_When I was just a little girl, My mama used to tuck me into bed, And she read me a story. _

It has been two years since Takuya's return. All the Chosen Ones (except the older kids, Tomoki, Cody, Suzie, Ai & Mako) are now seniors in high schools. All the girls are currently 17 and the guys 18. (Older kids are in college and the younger ones are in middle school) 

They each share apartments with one another. Rika & Jeri, Izumi & Kari, and Yolei all share a house that Rika's mom bought them. Davis & Takuya and Takato & Henry share one apartment. Ken & Ryo; Mimi & Sora; Kazu & Kenta; Kouji & Kouichi; Tai & Matt; Izzy, Joe, Cody and Junpei all have apartments. T.K. is still in the United States due to his mom's job there. 

It was currently the middle of November, Kari, Izumi, and Yolei were all out at the mall early Christmas shopping. 

_It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory. _

Rika had decided to stay home because she had a date with Takato to go help out at the Bakery. 

Rika was lying in her room upstairs in the Victorian house inspired by Takuya Kanbara whom had shown Rika's mom, a picture of his house in America, was bought for Rika and her roommates. 

Rika was lying on her bed listening to music to pass the time before it was time to go. Then a particular song came on. 

_Why does everything gotta to be a love thing   
Think of all the sorrows that love brings   
Is it where you really wanna go   
No, I really don't think so   
Why does everything gotta be a love thing   
Why can't we dig each other and just hang   
Is it where you really wanna go   
No, I really don't think so_

She vaguely remembered what it was called. 'I Really Don't Think So' by Scene 23. She had thought this song perfectly described her view of love but then that was when Rika thought no one cared about her or even loved her. 

But now things had changed. She had a great guy who loved her, Takato Matsuki and her relationship with her family (including Renamon) had gotten better. 

Rika loved him for everything he was. He had showed her that Digimon weren't tools of fighting but more than that, they could be your best friends. He also persistently tried to be her friend to when he saved her from the Parsaimon (Is that right?) that controlled her. 

After she and Takato had gotten together, her life turned upside down. Her mom and her were closer and Rika became closer to the other Tamers except Ryo of course, and was a tiny bit nicer. Although life was a little crazy living in a house with four other girls was tough, it was still fun! 

Rika smiled a bit. She loved Takato and he loved her and nothing would ever change that. 

_I'd lie in bed   
And think about   
The person that I wanted to be,   
the one day I realized   
The fairy tale life wasn't for me. _

Then Rika heard the doorbell and rushed downstairs. She opened the door to a smiling Gogglehead. He had changed over the years, mainly with his clothes, but other than that, he was still the sweet, innocent Goggleheaded tamer. 

Takato wore dark jeans, a red hazard symbol shirt (Rika's gift), his blue tinted yellow- framed goggles, black & white sneakers, and an odd ring. 

"What's with the ring, Gogglehead?" Rika asked. 

She wore a long sleeved light blue floral blouse, a white muscle tank inside, blue jeans with a chain belt that hung down above her knees, and navy blue & white sneakers. She still carried her Digimon cards and D-Arc around and still had the ninja style hair. (A/N: Rumiko and Rika had an agreement about the clothes thing) 

Takato smiled. "First, open the box please." He handed her a dark red velvet box. 

Rika took it and opened it. Then she gasped and looked at Takato, confused. 

Takato took in a deep breath. "This is my promise to you, Rika Nonaka. I promise to always love you and love no other woman but you. I also promise to never leave you." (A/N: Think they're going to get married? You might be *singsong* right!) 

Then he took the ring and took her hand. Then he placed it on her left fore finger. 

Rika looked the silver ring again. It was silver with a blue broken heart in the middle. But from a view in the light, it looked like a full heart. Then there were two rhinestones from each side and all her evolutions on the inside. 

Then Rika looked at Takato's ring. It was also silver with all his evolutions in the inside and a pair of goggles on the outside. 

Rika smiled tearfully, carefully not letting him see any tears and kissed him. 

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,   
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,   
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. (Come and set me free)   
I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting   
For a handsome prince to come and save me   
on a horse of white   
Unless were riding side by side.   
Don't wanna be   
No, no, no one else.   
I'd rather rescue myself. _

"Thanks Takato. And I love you too and I promise never to leave and not love any other man but you." 

Then she hugged him. 

Takato grinned. "Now let's go! We're going to be late for our double date with Takuya and Izumi!" 

Rika gasped. "What!?! I thought we were going to help your parents!" 

"Change of plans!" Takato shouted as he pulled her out of the house and into his car. 

Renamon was watching them from afar and Guilmon was in his shed sleeping. 

During the drive, Rika rubbed her ring as it glimmered in the sunlight. 

She smiled lightly thinking that nothing could go wrong now that her life was perfect. She had a great relationship with her family & Renamon, she had friends, and most important of all, she had Takato. 

_Someday im gonna find Someone _

who wants my soul, heart and mind 

Then she held onto a certain cream puff digimon who had bounced onto her head earlier, in the car. (A/N: If you can't guess my 2nd favorite digimon, why are you even reading this?) 

*** (With Kari at the mall) *** 

_Whos not afraid to show that he loves me Somebody who will understand im happy just the way i am _

Kari was sitting in the food court, waiting for Yolei to pick and buy her food. Izumi had left earlier because she had to get ready for a date with Takuya. 

Kari was sipping her soda and looking at all the clothes her friend had bought. It was no wonder Yolei had inherited the Crest of Sincerity besides the fact that she was so sincere, it was also that she was just like Mimi, the original owner of the crest. 

Kari was thinking about her relationship with Davis, owner of the Crest of Miracles and Inheritor of the Crests of Courage and Friendship. 

_Dont need nobody taking care of me   
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me   
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

She loved him with all her heart. He was different than any other guy. It wasn't just the fact that he was an energetic and a cheerful person, but he had a heart so big it was boundless and Davis was a strong person who always had hope even when the situation was tough. 

Kari loved Davis just like the other girls who loved their "goggleheaded" leaders too. Davis was a person with many talents, one of them was being able to cheer his friends up, was one of her favorites. 

Kari loved him and not heaven or hell could change that. 

Yolei ran up to greet Kari. 

_I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)   
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)   
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.   
So I'm gonna set me free. _

"Hey Kari! Let's go meet the others for Davis's surprise!" Yolei said. 

Kari smiled. Davis had called them earlier and said he had a project for them. The project was supposed to help the community in some way. Because they had agreed that this weekend was a good one to help others and while everyone else (Tamers and Frontier kids) spend some time with themselves. 

Kari stood up with Yolei, who was trying to hold her bags. 

Kari giggled. "Here, I'll help you these. I told you, you shouldn't have bought so much stuff!" 

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,   
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,   
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.   
I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting   
For a handsome prince to come and save me   
on a horse of white_

"Hey! They were on sale! Besides I wanted to get Ken something!" Yolei whined. 

The purpled-haired girl and the brunette walked out the mall and drove to the park to meet the others. 

*** (With Izumi at a café) *** Izumi was sitting at the table waiting for Takuya and she was drinking a cup of coffee while waiting. She loved her life because she had everything she had always wanted, a caring boyfriend, many friends and a great family. What more could a girl ask for? 

_Unless were riding side by side.   
Don't wanna depend   
on, no one else.   
I'd rather rescue myself. _

Everytime she remembered the good times she had with Takuya it made her love him even more. Izumi could still remember the fun times with Takuya and the rest of the gang (Frontier kids, of course) in the Digital World. From the time, Izumi thought Takuya was just a stupid, annoying boy with goggles (A/N: I AM NOT bashing anyone!) when she first met him to the time he saved them from Mercuremon and Ranamon. 

Izumi couldn't believe how long it had been since Takuya had left them and then a year later came back into her arms. She couldn't wait until they graduated and maybe… just maybe... they could get married. (A/N: Hint Hint!! Vote who you want to see get married!) 

She saw her vision become dark by someone's warm hands. 

"Guess who?" The owner of the voice said. 

Izumi joked. "Kouji, have you come to get that date I still owe you?" 

"Very funny." Takuya smiled. He kissed her and then sat down in the chair across from hers. 

Izumi laughed. "Hey. What took you so long? Never mind that I asked that. If I know anything, it's if you hang with Davis, you're always late." 

Takuya grinned. "Hmph. I was just going to see Takato about something." 

"And that is?" Izumi asked. 

Takuya smiled a big smile. "Takato and Rika are coming here for a double date." 

"Wow, you actually got Rika to come? Did you drug her or something because I don't see any bruises or cuts." Izumi eyed him suspiciously. 

Takuya grinned. "Nah. That's Takato's job. Besides if I know Takato well enough, I know his puppy dog eyes can pierce through ANYTHING including Rika's shield." 

Izumi smiled. "Alright. We'll wait for them." 

Takuya leaned over and kissed her again. "Thanks." 

*** (Somewhere) *** 

Mysterious Voice #1: "Let us go! The master is expecting us to capture those brats immediately!" 

Mysterious Voice #2: "Sire, which one of us shall go first?" 

Mysterious Voice #1: "You will! Take the Boy of Fire first! If they are to powerful for you, call upon your brothers!" (A/N: If you don't the digimon is, HINT: he's from Season 4) 

Mysterious Voice #2: "Yes sir!" 

The dark figure in black left the room, leaving two behind. 

Mysterious voice #3: "Sire, what will we do if we fail?" 

Mysterious #1: "The master will call our strongest ally..." 

He nodded in understanding and left the room. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Ken's Voice**: "Hey! Ken Ichijouji here! Finally, 'Dreams Come True' has been published! The girls may think that all is safe and the danger is gone, but they are very wrong. Especially with these mysterious digimon plotting, trouble is rising. What will happen on the double date and which Digimon will attack this so-called "Boy of Fire?" Find out next time on _Digimon: Digital Monsters_!" 

Co-authors: FireSamurai629 and Anthony1 

The reason I have not updated 'Never Alone' is because I have been writing this so watch out for Chapter 3: _Reminiscing Old Times_ for 'Never Alone' soon!! 


End file.
